marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor (film)
| IMDB ID = 0800369 | Previous Film = | Next Film = Thor 2 (film) | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** Agent Sitwell ** Agent DeLancey ** Agent Jackson ** ** Agent Garrett ** Agent Cale Villains: * * ** ** * Other Characters: * ** * * Jake * Pete * * * Locations: * ** , *** *** ** , ** *** ** Items: * * * * Heimdall's Sword * Healing Stones * * * Vehicles: * Acura TL (S.H.I.E.L.D. edition) * Acura MDX (S.H.I.E.L.D. edition) * Acura ZDX (S.H.I.E.L.D. edition) * Jane's Research Van | Plot = Centuries ago, in 965 A.D., the monstrous race known as the Jotuns (or Frost Giants) attack a Norwegian village with the Casket of Ancient Winters, in the first step of their plan to conquer the Nine Realms. The Asgardians, led by their king, Odin, step in and defeat the Jotuns and banish them back to Jotunheim, and confiscate the Casket of Ancient Winters to leave them powerless. In the present day, Odin is preparing to enter a hibernation-like state known as the Odin Sleep. Accordingly, he prepares to name his son, Thor, as his heir to the throne, and make him King of Asgard. As Odin begins his speech, two guards are attacked and killed by three Jotuns in Odin's vault. As the Jotuns attempt to make off with the Casket of Ancient Winters, The Destroyer, an enchanted suit of armor with the ability to fire energy projectiles, appears and destroys the intruders. Odin, accompanied by Thor and his other son, Loki, enter the vault and survey the aftermath. Thor becomes enraged, and demands that Asgard enter Jotunheim and retaliate against the giants. Despite Odin's clear ruling not to enter Jotunheim, Thor convinces Loki, along with his friends Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif, to sneak into Jotunheim with him and exact vengeance. Upon their arrival at Heimdall's observatory, Loki attempts to use his cunning to trick Heimdall into letting them enter Jotunheim. However, Heimdall already knows of the group's plans, and embarrasses Loki. Heimdall tells the group he wants to know how the Jotuns made it into the kingdom without his knowledge, and opens the Bifrost to Jotunheim. The group lands in Jotunheim and makes their way towards what is left of the Jotun's castle. There, Thor confronts the Jotun's leader, Laufey, and demands to know how the frost giants made it into Asgard. Laufey provides no answer, and offers the group a chance to leave without consequence. Seeing that the group is surrounded and outnumbered, Loki accepts Laufey's offer and convinces Thor to walk away. However, as Thor walks away, a frost giant taunts him and calls him a 'princess', antagonizing Thor so that he starts a battle. The warriors hold their own, despatching enemies left and right. During the fight, Volstagg is grabbed by a giant and contracts instant frostbite on his exposed skin. After using his magic to defeat a pair of giants, Loki is grabbed by Laufey, but suffers no ill-effect of the giant's touch. Despite the groups best efforts, they eventually become gravely outnumbered, and during the fray, Fandral is impaled through the chest by a shard of ice. While the rest of the group begins to retreat, Thor continues his assault, blind to his friend's peril. A large monster awakens during the battle, and attacks the group, but is killed by Thor moments before it can strike. As the remaining Jotuns surround the group, the Bifrost activates and drops Odin, mounted upon his octopedal horse Sleipnir, into Jotunheim. He attempts to talk Laufey into a peace, but Laufey attempts to attack, and Odin retaliates, and Heimdall activates the Bifrost and pulls the group back to Asgard. As the group of warriors return to Heimdall's observatory, an enraged Odin commands Sif, Hogun and Volstagg take Fandral to The Healing Chamber. Outraged that his own son defied him, Odin and Thor engage in a shouting match, with Odin criticizing Thor's brash, selfish and arrogant lust for battle, and Thor labeling Odin as weak and cowardly. Disappointed, Odin opens the Bifrost and strips Thor of his godly power and his mighty weapon, Mjolnir, and banishes him to Earth. Odin then utters a curse over the enchanted hammer so that only the worthy may handle the weapon, and sends it to Earth as well. In the New Mexican desert, astrophysicist Jane Foster is preparing to study a weather anomaly, accompanied by her mentor, Prof. Erik Selvig, and her uninterested assistant Darcy. The anomaly, which is normally predictable to the second, is late. While Foster is convinced the anomaly will occur, Selvig is convinced that Jane is chasing a phantom, and tells her it is time to go home. As Jane tinkers with her equipment, Darcy alerts her to a tornado like storm behind them. Foster grabs her camcorder and directs Darcy to drive into the storm. Darcy complies, but as they enter the cloud, lightning and thunder strike around the van, and Darcy attempts to turn around. Jane and Darcy fight for the wheel, and in the chaos the van hits a man who suddenly appears in the storm, and the storm dissipates. As the three researchers get out of the van, they check to see if the man is alright, and Jane wonders aloud where he came from. The man gets up off the ground and start to yell toward the sky, searching for his hammer and calling out for Heimdall to open the Bi-Frost. Jane, Selvig, and Darcy are visibly uneasy near the man. He then asks them what realm he is in, to which Darcy sarcastically replies "New Mexico". With his continuing bizzare behavior, Darcy pulls a taser out of her purse and points it at the mysterious man. Upon seeing this, the man, who calls himself "Thor", arragontly questions the effectiveness of such a "puny weapon", but is tased and knocked unconscious by Darcy, who simply claims that he was freaking her out. The three researchers decide to take the man to the local hospital. While driving off, they are unaware of a falling object landing in the middle of the desert behind them. At the hospital, The three researchers check the man into the emergency room. The nurse at the front desk asks Jane for his name. She tells the nurse "He said it was...Thor." She then asks what is his relation to Jane, of which the answer is that she does not really know the man. Darcy proclaims that she hit him with her car, but Jane says he grazed him and Darcy tasered him, to which Darcy proudly admits. After checking the stranger in to the emergency room, Jane, Selvig, and Darcy head home for the night. When Thor awakens in the hospital later that night, he starts to fight off the doctors and security, but is stopped when a nurse sedates him. The next morning, the researchers discuss the previous night's events. Jane has them examine stills from the video she took of what they believe is an aurora. Darcy notices something in one of the photos that looks like man falling through the air. Jane realizes it is the mystery man and they head back to the hospital to find him. When they get to the hospital, they see the damage from the man's rampage. When they make it to his room, they find that he has vanished once again. Disappointed, the group leaves the hospital, only to find their mystery man when Jane backs up and runs him over a second time. After apologizing, Jane and the others bring Thor back to their lab. Jane provides Thor with some clothes left in the lab by her ex-boyfriend. Upon questioning her, Jane tells Thor that her ex was was great with patients, but not with relationships. While watching him change clothes, Darcy comments to Jane that Thor's pretty cut, and apologizes to Thor for tasering him. Meanwhile, out in the desert a local man drives out to the site where the Mjolnir landed and attempts to pull the hammer out of the ground, but to no avail. Word of the mysterious object in the crater soon spreads out to the rest of Puente Antiguo, resulting in a gathering of all the men in town attempting to lift Mjolnir without success. One fellow tries to pull it out with his truck but ends up losing his tailgate, afterwards asking if it worked. At that moment, Agent Phil Coulson arrives at the site and alerts Nick Fury that they've "found it" and closes off the area to civilians. In the healing chamber, Loki reveals to Sif and the Warriors Three that he in fact told Heimdall to inform Odin that they were heading to Jotunheim. Upon the other's questioning, Loki tells them he did it as he felt Thor was foolish to seek battle with the Jotuns. He goes on to say that he did not, however, expect Odin to banish Thor for his arrogance and stupidity. Loki leaves the room, and heads to Odin's vault, where he picks up and holds the Casket of Ancient Winters. Even while grasping it with both hands, Loki's skin is not affected by The Casket. Sensing Odin's arrival in the vault, Loki asks him if he is cursed, to which Odin replies no. Loki turns to him, his skin entirely blue and eyes bright red. Odin states that The Casket was not the only thing taken out of Jotunheim that day. Odin explains that when he entered the Jotun temple, he found a small infant, Laufey's son. Laufey had hidden the boy away, ashamed that the boy was born a runt and not a giant. Odin tells Loki that he was that infant, and he took him home to Asgard where he raised him as his son. Loki refuses to beleive that taking him in as his own son was Odin's only motive, and Odin reluctantly reveals that he thought bringing Loki in could one day lead to a peace between Jotunheim and Asgard. Loki, wracked with emotion, accuses Odin of favoring Thor over him, and cries out with rage. The stress of banishing Thor, coupled with Loki's distraught reaction to his true origins, causes Odin to collapse, and fall into the Odin Sleep. Loki walks over and looks down at Odin in a daze, before calling in the guards to help him move Odin back to his chambers. Meanwhile, back in Puente Antiguo, Jane, Erik, and Darcy, have brought Thor to eat at a local diner, where he shows to have a large appetite. Jane questions him on how he got inside the Aurora, while Darcy asks how he could eat an entire box of Pop-Tarts and still be so hungry. After drinking a cup of coffee, Thor proclaims that he likes the drink and yells out "Another!" while thrusting the mug to floor. Jane tells him that people around on Earth don't do that when they ask for another coffee. Soon afterward, two men come into the diner and talk about a wierd looking sattelite in the middle of the desert that they tried pull from the ground along with many other people until the "Feds" showed up and cleared everybody out of the area. Hearing this, Thor asks them what it looked like. All they can say to him is "Well I don't know how to describe it exactly, but I'll tell you one thing: it was heavy. Nobody could lift it." Thor leaves the diner knowing that the object is his hammer, the Mjolnir. Thor explains to Jane, Erik, and Darcy that all the answers they seek will be theirs once he has reclaimed Mjolnir. Selvig speaks to Jane in private, warning her her that Thor might be delusional because many of the things he has talked about are in the stories he grew up with as a boy: The Myths of the Gods of Asgard. He is concerned over Jane's safety because he notices that she seems to have some affections for the possibly delusional stranger. After this, Thor says goodbye (he kisses Jane on the hand) to the 3 researchers and walks off. Upon returning to her lab, Jane and company find SHIELD taking away all her equipment. Agent Coulson tells her that they need the equipment for an operation in the middle of the desert, and ensures her that they are the good guys. Jane complains that he has no right to take away all her tools which she built herself. The final item they take is her journal. The trio sits on the roof moments later, pondering on why SHIELD took all the equipment. Selvig remembers a colleague of his who was a pioneer in Gamma-radiation that went to work for SHIELD and was never heard from again. Darcy complains that they even took her iPod, which is of no concern to Jane. Selvig says that there is a friend of his that might be able to help them out if he can e-mail him, but Darcy realizes they even took his laptop. Professor Selvig, later on that day checks out a book from the library about the Gods of Asgard. Jane finds Thor at a pet shop asking for a horse (or any other large animal large enough to ride). Jane offers him a ride in her car out to the middle of the desert, to which he accepts the offer. By nightfall, they arrive at the site where Mjolnir landed, but find that SHIELD has built a large facility around it. Jane doubts that they will even let Thor walk in and out of there. Thor's only response is "I'm not going to walk out, I'm going to fly out." As a thunderstorm starts pouring down, Thor breaks through the perimeter fence and knocks out two agents. It is not long before Coulsen discovers they've been infiltrated and requests that Agent Barton be ready with a sniper rifle to take down the intruder. Barton follows Coulson's orders but chooses a bow and arrow over a rifle. Thor battles his way past several SHIELD Agents. Before he approaches Mjolnir, he is confronted by a large muscular agent whom he defeats in a one-on-one fight. As he approaches Mjolnir, Couson orders Barton hold off taking down the intruder because he wants to see what happens when he touches the hammer. Filled with feelings of triumph, Thor attempts to lift Mjolnir, but to no avail. Now filled with diappointment and despair, Thor falls to his knees and cries out in anguish over his failure. Heimdall looks down upon Thor from his observatory in Asgard and feels deeply sorry for him. It is not long before several SHIELD agents arrive and capture Thor for interrogation. During his interrogation, Agent Coulsen questions Thor on where he learned his fighting skills, assuming he is some sort of mercenary. He is especially angered that he made his men, some of the most highly trained agents in the world, look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops. When Coulsen briefly leaves the room, Loki appears before Thor and informs him that their father has died. He tells Thor that the pain caused by his banishment was too much for Odin. Thor is now beside himself with grief thinking he had caused the death of his own father. After this, Loki attempts to lift Mjolnir from the ground and prevent Thor from ever coming home but is unable to do so for he too is unworthy to hold the hammer and then returns to Asgard. Soon afterwards, Prof. Selvig arrives to help bail Thor out. According to what Selvig tells Agent Coulsen, Thor's real name is Donald Blake and he works closely with Jane in her research. Coulson asks how "Donald" was able to take down so many of his men, to which Erik replies "Steroids!!! The guy's a real health nut." Coulsen looks up a file on Don Blake and it says that he is an M.D, to which Erik insists that he changed careers and now he's an astrophysicist. Agent Coulsen agrees to let Thor go with Erik but due to his suspicions, sends to Agents to spy on him and figure out who this mysterious man really is. That night, Selvig takes Thor to a bar for a few drinks. Erik mentions he once taught alongside Jane's father at a university, and that he was about as stubborn and hot headed as his daughter. Thor replies that his father had tried to teach him something that he refused to understand, and for that he was banished. Selvig then tells him he's not sure if he is a fraud or if he's just plain delusional, but he would prefer that Thor leave town by tomorrow morning for the sake of Jane's safety. Thor vows to keep his word and the two go on to drink their mugs of beer. Meanwhile, in Jottunheim Meanwhile, discontent with the reign of Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three begin to worry that Loki has fallen from the path of the right and true, and decide that they must venture to Earth and find Thor to bring him back and save Asgard from Loki's rule, despite Loki refusing to overule Odin's banishing of him. Heimdall allows them to pass on a technicallity, and they arrive in New Mexico to search for Thor. Loki finds this out quickly, and sends the Destroyer to stop them from getting his brother back. Upon reaching the Bifrost Bridge, Heimdall asks Loki how he had managed to let the Jotun into Asgard. Loki reveals that the Bifrost is not the only way into Asgard, but that there are several hidden gateways and passages to the other nine worlds. After he Refuses to let Loki pass, Heimdall is releived of his duties as as gatekeeper and declared to no longer be a citizen of Asgard. Heimdall attemps to kill him now that he no longer needs to obey him but is frozen by the casket of Ancient Winters being held by Loki. The Destroyer begins to tear up the town, easily defeating the Warriors Three and Sif, before Thor intervenes to appease the armor and save his friends, despite his lack of powers. The Destroyer hits him a single time, nearly killing him, but the noble act breaks the seal on Mjolnir, and the hammer comes flying back into Thor's hand, returning him to his godly form. Thor easily destroys the armor and decides to return to Asgard to deal with his brother, kissing Jane goodbye and vowing to return. At the same time in Asgard, Loki has allowed the Jotuns into Asgard, who freeze Heimdall and reach Odin, helpless in the Odinsleep. King Laufey and his Frost Giants nearly kill Frigga for defending her husband, but at the last second Loki betrays and kills Laufey, revealing that his plan was to use Laufey's attempt on Odin's life as a reason to destroy all of Jotunheim and prove himself to be the worth heir to the throne of Asgard, not his brother. Thor arrives and the two fight, but Loki is still able to damage a part of Jotunheim with the Bifrost before Thor can destroy it. Odin arrives to prevent his sons from falling into the abyss below, but Loki lets go and allows himself to fall, to the horror of his adopted brother and father. Thor and Odin make ammends, admitting that he is not ready yet to lead Asgard. The God of Thunder also pays a visit to Heimdall, asking him if there is anyway to return to Earth now that Bifrost is gone, worried that he can never see Jane Foster again. Heimdall sees Thor's intentions, and reassures him that there is always a way. Meanwhile, Jane is working with Selvig and Darcy to build a way to reach Asgard themselves. In the scene after the credits, Selvig is approached by Nick Fury, showing him a power source on near infinite power- the Cosmic Cube. Fury asks Selvig to help SHIELD study it and it's application as a way to power things. An invisible Loki whispers in Selvig's ear to agree, which Selvig does, revealing that the man is now or was a puppet for the God of Mischief. 650px|left 650px|left | Cast = *Chris Hemsworth as Thor: *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster: *Tom Hiddleston as Loki: *Anthony Hopkins as Odin: *Stellan Skarsgård as Prof. Erik Selvig: *Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis: *Idris Elba as Heimdall: *Joshua Dallas as Fandral: *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg: *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun: *Jaimie Alexander as Sif: *Rene Russo as Frigga: *Colm Feore as Laufey: *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson: *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury: *Jeremy Renner as Agent Barton (Hawkeye): Cameos include Thor co-creator Stan Lee, J. Michael Straczynski, and Walter Simonson. | Notes = Thor is a film released theatrically on April 21, 2011 in Australia, and on May 6, 2011 in North America. The film was produced by Marvel Entertainment, Marvel Studios, and Paramount Pictures, and is directed by Kenneth Branagh. Reception Critics on Rotten Tomatoes gave Thor generally positive ratings with a 77% fresh certified fresh and an average rating of 6.7/10. The concensus called the film "A dazzling blockbuster that tempers its sweeping scope with wit, humor, and human drama, Thor is mighty Marvel entertainment." However, top critics on Metacritic gave the film mixed or average reviews with a normalized score of 58/100.[http://www.metacritic.com/movie/thor Thor] on Metacritic Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun-Times calls Thor "the most entertaining superhero debut since the original Spiderman," attributing the success to Chris Hemsworth performance as Thor.[http://www.richardroeper.com/reviews/thor.aspx Thor Review] on RichardRoeper.com Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times, however, gave the film a negative review calling the screenplay a failure and found the characters uninteresting.Thor :: rogerebert.com :: Reviews on the SunTimes.com. May 10, 2011. | Trivia = * Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, appears in the post-credits scene of Iron Man 2. * There is a travel billboard in one scene that says "Journey Into Mystery"- the name of the comic where Thor first debuted. * On the water tower for the town, it says "Home of the Vikings". * When the Destroyer lands on Earth, one S.H.I.E.L.D agent asks Coulson, "Is that one of Stark's?" mistaking the Asgardian construct for Stark technology. Coulson simply replies "I don't know. The guy never tells me anything", which refers to Tony Stark's reluctance to reveal anything about his current projects. * Among the mystical items in Odin's vault are the Infinity Gauntlet and the Eye of Agamotto. * The scene in which men of Puente Antiguo gather to try and pull Mjolnir from the ground bears a strong resemblance to many knights' attempts to pull Excalibur from the stone in the story of King Arthur. * The Cosmic Cube, which appears in a post credits scene at the end of the movie, would become a major plot point in Captain America: The First Avenger and will most likely return in The Avengers. * The name Donald Blake is used as an alias for Thor, although Donald Blake (Jane Foster's ex boyfriend) never really appears in the film. | Links = * Official Thor Movie Site * Official Thor UK Wikia }} Category:Sega - Thor Category:Bifrost/Appearances